


Shine.

by xspearb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackbam mention, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, School Romance, i don’t know what i’m doing, markjin is life, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspearb/pseuds/xspearb
Summary: “I’m the loser who loves you.”In which Mark has an announcement to do.plot by @markjintweets on twitter.copyright @xspearb; 2018.





	Shine.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for what you’re gonna read, i suck :(
> 
> my native language is portuguese, not english, so if there’s any grammatical mistakes, tell me
> 
> probably no one is gonna read this work but i tried
> 
>  
> 
> thank you @markjintweets for allowing me to use your prompt and support me with this. 
> 
> it’s short ok? Sorry 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

It was a Friday night, everyone in school was excited to the School Sport’s Fest, event that happened every year, in which schools had competitions between their students. The goal of this was to create harmony and support team work. 

Mark Tuan was the basketball team’ captain, the most popular guy, who everyone loved and respected. His care with others was very admired by people, but what everyone knew was that he wasn’t used to be interested in someone. Many cheerleaders tried to catch his attention, but none had success.

As usual, people were excited to see the game, and Jinyoung and BamBam, the shy and the mad ones — as people liked to call them — were one of these people excited. Jinyoung was too shy, he didn’t like talking to other people. BamBam was the opposite, he was dating Jackson Wang, the captain’s best friend, for almost 3 years already.

Jinyoung didn’t like admitting feelings, but he found himself in love with the blond haired guy called Mark. That bothered him so much, because Tuan wasn’t the kind of person who show feelings.

The grandstand was full, but Jinyoung had a very good view of the court, of Mark. He felt his heart flutter a bit more every time he looked at the blond haired boy.

“Jinyoung hyung, if you don’t stop looking at him, he will notice!” warned BamBam.

“I will stop then...” he was cut by a scream from the court.

It was Mark, the guy who Jinyoung liked was there, yelling loudly for everyone to listen to his beautiful voice. Park’s knees shook.

“I have an announcement to do!” he yelled. “If i sink all my shots, Class 3A’s Park Jinyoung” Jinyoung felt he was about to die. “Go out with me!”

Everyone in the grandstand looked at the brown haired guy, some of them with jealous looks, other with happy faces, nothing out of the usual. Jinyoung fixed his glasses and smiled, shyly, while agreeing.

The game didn’t take long to start, Park smiled every time the captain sink a shot, proud; that looked like something from another world.

[...]

Last 2 minutes, Mark’s team was losing with 2 points less than the rival team. Mark was the one who sank mostly shots in the game, not leaving doubt that he was the right person to be captain, even though they were losing.

That was the last shot, Mark had the ball. Jinyoung felt his cheeks getting hotter with the thought of him and Mark in a date. But, in the last second, Mark missed the shot.

Tuan felt his world fall when he heard the final game sign, they lost, and he didn’t sink all his shots. Jinyoung won’t go out with him.

“I suck.” Mark told himself, not noticing the brown haired guy running to him.

When he noticed, Jinyoung had jumped to him and wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist. Tuan’s sweat body and clothes didn’t bother the other one.

“I will go out with you, Mark Tuan.”

“But... i lost.” 

“Yes, you’re a loser.” teased Jinyoung. “The loser i wanna go out with.” 

“I’m the loser who loves you, Park Jinyoung.”

With a smile, Jinyoung brought their lips together, starting an awesome kiss.

Mark didn’t win the game, but he got something better instead, Park Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it, was it that bad? ㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> i’m so nervous~ 
> 
> let me know if you liked, please!
> 
> that’s it, bye


End file.
